The News that brought them togther
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: *FINSHED* this is actully one of many stories all linked togther.Summary inside!
1. They met here....

This story is set a little before the conceil of Elrond. Elome (my best friend's charaecter) has word form Mirkwood, but that's not all he has. He has a past that haunts him every day with the young face of his sister.  
I don't own any-thing in Lord of the Rings nor do I own Elome. The only two things I own are Micah Evenland and Ellie. okay read on then review...PLEASE!!  
  
Micah Evenland Sat With her back aginst the foot of a tree, near the woods of Rivendell. Her long Golden-brown hair was braided around her head in a leagent style. Her light-brown Eyes Simming over  
the pages of her brown leather book.It was an old book. A tale of a jorney of a Elf who travled all over  
Middle-Earth. Wisps of her Hair got in her face as she read a part of her book out-loud to herself,  
"The elf-doors of the mines of Moria only open when one speaks the password......" Micah peered   
hard at the old pages of the book. The word was stained and hard to read.  
"Oi! I give up!" She Said in elvish rather loudly," That word will allways be a bother."  
She closed the book with a SLAP! and peered out over the woods.   
If she stared hard enough she could just make out the rigde that led to Rivendell. Rivendell the elven refuge, and her home. She was not one of the Elves, thought one at frist look would thik so, but a human liveing amoung the elves of Rivendell. She barely knew who she was, Except that her name was Micah Evenland. She had come to Rivendell as a baby. She and her mother were tavleing in the mountain and a orcs attacked. Her mother was a fast runner and some-how got to Rivendell. Elrond tried to heal the mother many wounds but failed Failed bcuse the wound were not only on the body but the heart. Micah grew up in Rivendell and each Elf loved her dearly, but one elf nick-named Ellie became Micah's mother,sister,aunt ,cousin and best friend.  
As Micah mulled these thoughts through her head she heard a soft snap. She was suddenly on alert, her keen ears listening for any sound. She had wits enough to stay looking forward as the sound came from behind. Suddenly the point of a sword was pressed agist her head,  
"I could have shot you...." Said a male voice.  
Micah was scared and would have problely have done something rash right then and there, but her hand grasped her barrowed sword. She swung and stood ant the same time knocking the bow from his hand, and pointing the sword in the vocies face.  
And I could drive thids sword through your head." she said smileing, but the smiled faded off her face as she saw who she was speacking to. She expected a Man or even a orc but instead she saw an elf. He was a tall elf, with cheast length gold hair and deep sea blue eyes. He wore a tattered but clean green tunic with brown elf boots. On his wrist he wore black leather arm braces and in his hand was a bow, in his belt was a saber. Micah lowered her sword.  
"Your fast." said the stranger.   
Micah didn't smile, 'Who are you? And what right do you have by sneacking up on me?"  
"I am Tadban and I am here to see Lord Elrond. I have news from Mirkwood."  
Micah Stooped low and picked up her fallen book. She brushed it off.  
"Well then Tadban. I'll show you to Lord Elrond." And with that Micah set off at a fast pace. Tadban mached the pace and said, "If I may ask why were you out in the woods?"  
Micah pushed back a lock of hair and shrugged,  
'No real reson, just wanted to go off and read."  
After a pause, Micah spoke with merriement in her eyes.  
"If I may ask what were you doing sneaking up on me?"  
Tadban Didn't smile but micah was sure she saw his sea blue eyes sparkle with laughter.   
"No real reason, just wanted to go off and scare some-one."  
Micah laughed and the ice was broken. Tadban asked about Rivendell for he had not been there for many years. Micah told him how grand Rivendell was doing becuse She was very proud of her home.  
" But what grand message does do you bring from Mirkwood."  
A shadow came over tadban's face as he spoke,  
"The word should first be told to Lord Elrond. It is not grand news but grave."  
Micah nodded,  
"Well becuse of this news to you fear for you family?"  
  
Elome,or that is Tadban's real name, became silent for sometime. Micah hung her head, fearing she had said something dreadful. But Elome was rembering things. This he had forgoten......Things he wanted to forget. Elome at one time had a family. A mother,father and a sister. An orc raid had killed both his parents, and he ran with his sister. But alas she was lost to him as they ran. He never found her.He went on, and became a wandering elf. Ever looking for her. hoping she lived.  
Micah would not know of this till years later. At last Tadban (Elome) spoke.  
"Fate can be kind or cruel. Kind to me.....cruel to my family."  
Micah hung her head,  
"Sorry........" She whispered.   
They spoke no more till Rivendell.  
  
  
Hoped you like it. there are three more Chapters and If you guys review hten I will post them....If you don't thenI will anyway. LOL 


	2. The Meeting of Strider

Hey Thank yo all who reveiwed I love you guys!! Tell me how you like the next chapter!!  
  
Later in Rivendell Elome(Tadban) stood front of Lord Elrond, in a private meeting. Elome was dressed in a clean tunic and his Golen hair was neatly brushed back. He stood at the window looking, waching out. At length Elrond spoke,  
"This is grave news, And from Thranduil him-self. Why did not legolas bring it?"  
Elome did not turn from the window while he spoke,  
"I offered it take it. Long it's since I have walked in Rivendell." Elrond walked to the window and looked out. micah was out on a beanch near the trees reading, dressed in a light blue Elven dress. Elome stired,  
"What of her? She was the one who was brought me here."  
"Her name is Micah. Her mother brought her here right before she died. She been in our care ever since." Elome looked at Elrond with confustion. Elrond explained,  
"Her mother was ot elven and neither in Micah. She and her mother were attacked but orcs in the mountains. The mother died and left Micah here. Micah was a baby, and thankfully she rembers nothing. She has taken the looks of the elves has she not?"  
Elome walked away from the window,  
"Lord I need to speak with Aragorn." Elrond sighed, Elome quickly spoke,  
"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."Elrond shook his head.  
"No no...Ir's just that he is in Bree right now. Do you know the way?" Elome shook his head and Elrond looked out the window at the young figure of a girl, reading.  
'Micah knows the way. She's young but a good guide. She'll led you there."  
  
Micah sat reading the same book she read in the woods. She was back at the page about the Elf doors of Moria. Still she could not read it. Ellie, the same elf who took care of of Micah's mother and took care of micah, came up to her. Ellie was unchanged by the years. She was as still as beutiful and as young as ever.  
"Micah...."She said tapping the pages of micah's book."Lord Elrond wishes you to pack for Bree."  
Micah looked   
  
up her light brown eyes shaded by a floppy straw-hat.  
"Bree? Now? me?"   
Ellie laughed, her laughed light falling sliver,  
"Yes Bree.Yes Now and yes You."  
Micah sat dumbly for a second till Ellie said.  
"You'd better get going."  
With that Micah ran off. Holding her hat on her head so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
When Micah got her things: Dark green hood and cloak,her bag and her book, She made to get Caspain, her stallion. But instead micah saw Elome (Tadban to her) Standing in front of Caspian and a white mare. He was dressed again in his tattered green tunic. He smiled at her and bowed. She laughed,  
"Tadban! What are you doing here?"   
"It seems M'lady you are my guide again."  
Micah laughed and cluched her bag and little book. Elome helped her opon her horse.The two set off along the east-west road, and in two nights time they made it to Bree.  
The night they got there, they put there horses in the stables and made their way to the Pranceing Pony Inn. Elome turned to her,  
"Cover your face and try not to bring attion to yourself. Keep your eyes and ears open for a man named Strider."  
Odd as these instructions were Micah fallowed them. She and Elome pulled thier dark hood over their Gloden hair and walked inside the swinging sign of the Prancing Pony. Once inside Elome pushed Micah  
toward a table. She sat while he looked around. She ordered tea becuse Ale upset her stomache.   
Some dark-haired men stared at her from across the room. Micah noticed them and lifted her Eyebrows at them. They looked away as Elome sat down.  
"I thought Isaid not to bing and attention to your-self?" He said.  
"They were looking at me funny. And besides just who are we loo...." She was cut short as a hand came across her mouth.  
"Who Is this one?" said a vocie from behind. Elome stood,  
"I am glad to see you safe, Strider. This one is my guide." Elome looked around. "We need to speak......Alone." The hand left Micah's mouth and Elome went off with Strider (otherwise know as Aragorn just to remind). Micah sipped her tea and waited. The dark haired men stared at her in a funny-evil way. Micah found it uncomfertable and she suddenly found herslef grasp  
ing her barrowed sword.  
Soon their uncanny stares became umbearable. She finshed her tea and went in search of Elome (Tadban to her) Micah walked to each room listening for Tadban's voice. She heard loud whispers from one room and peered into the keyhole. But alas her eye's arn't as good as her hearing and she saw nothing. Satnding up she triped over her own cloak and fell. The door open in a brust of light,some one grabed her and pulled her in.  
  
Two down and two to go!! LOL PLEASE R&R!! 


	3. The Ghost of Evenland

Thank you to my reviewer! You are like my new best friend!! LOL! LOL! Okay here is the third chapter! Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer:Read first chapter's!  
-Tillia  
  
  
  
She was pulled in by her hood, and when she was sent spralling to the ground Her hood came off. Her soft Blonde hair came out of it's bonds and played about her shoulders. A match was struck in the darkness and Micah could see.  
"Your guide is certainly a curious one..." said Strider from a corner. Elome sighed from behind Micah,  
"She is no spy friend.... Micah! What were you thinking?"   
Micah stood and brushed her-self off. Mumbbleing something in elvish. Strider peered at her.  
"Would you care to repete that, young lady?"  
Micah was a bit snapy, her usal good attitude was gone and her brown eyes on fire. being pulled into a room suddenly spooked her and she really didn't like to be called "young lady". If she knew who she was talking to she would have turned dove-like in a minute, but....  
"No I would not repete that! What? Do you think that I would spy on you? I was trying to find Tadban!"  
Strider looked over to Elome with a puzzled look. Elome just shook his head. Micah went on to tell them of the mens dark stares. Strider nodded and got up from his corner,  
"Then you were right to come here. Don't worry they won't do anything rash while your at the inn. They probaly saw you with me."  
Micah, who still oblivous to who he was, said,  
"Why should you matt....." Then she thought better of it and curbed her tounge. She stared out the window as Elome and Strider spoke.  
"It would be better if they didn't see us leave, Strider."  
"Yes. You two should leave out the back. And be quiet!"  
Elome nodded and motioned for Micah to fallow him. Micah didn't even bother to put back on her hood.  
  
On their way out Elome whispered to Micah,  
"Don't look back, Micah..." But of corse Micah did. Four men walked out of the Inn. Micah noticed them to be four of the dark men who were stareing at her. Elome pulled Micah quickly to their horses as the Dark men got their own from just outside the Inn.   
"I told you not to look back!"  
"Well what do we do now?" Said Micah climbing on Caspain. Elome climbed onto his horse before answering, "We will just have to lose them."  
Micah nodded and rode off with Elome at her heels. Micah's horse copper colored horse Caspian was rather large, but that made him no less graceful or fast, and being the large horse he was he could go through places other hoses could not. Micah wore no saddle and a bridle she didn't need. She griped Caspian's white mane and ugred him on.  
Peering back into the woods they just entered Micah could barley make out Elome in the dim moon-light. He rode and every once in a while he would turn and shoot his bow. Two of the four men has faster horse and were slowly ganing on them.  
Micah turned forward again and saw ahead a low branch. Elome would not see it if he was fireing his bow. Out came Micah's barrowed sword. She tried to Cut the branch Duck as she did. No luck.  
"DUCK!" She yelled. Elome heard just in time, but sadly the other two dark men didn't.SMACK! They fell off their horses. Micah winced, *I sure I wouldn't eant to be them in the morning* She thought to her-self.  
Elome sighed,  
"Two down and two to go. Still I don't feel right about them just getting hit off their horses."   
Micah stared at him eye brows raised,  
"So what are you going to do?"  
Elome Smiled and went to clmb the tree with they low branch. Micah called after him.  
"I am not getting of my horse to save you, you know!."  
  
The two dark men rode up the path. Suddenly someone jumped down from a tree and knocked the two off their horses. It was Elome, sabar drawn. Luckly for the two men, They had already drawn their swords. The fight began. Elome was as nimble as a cat and He went in and out stabing with his Sabar, but The two men where quicker on their feet and their swords were longer that Elome's sabar. Plus he was out-numbered. The two men had him pinned agist a tree, Elome used every move he had learned in the wild but still two agist one was never fair, and these men wern't even fair fighter alone.  
Suddenly a Lady on a copper colored horse came rearing out of the woods, knocking down the two men. She had her sword drawn and her hair let down, and the large horse looked terrifing in the moonlight. She yelled,  
"Go! Or may the Ghost of Evenland take you All!"  
The hosre came down then reared again. The "ghost" Yelled again.  
"Go! GO! GO!! The Ghost of Evenland commands it!"  
That dd it. The two men ran to their hosres and galloped off. Elome started laughing, Micah giggled and put away her sword, Caspian stopped rearing.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to save me?"  
Micah sighed heavley,  
"No.....I said I'm not getting of my horse to save you."She shrugged, "I didn't."  
Elome laughed again.  
  
  
Okay only one more chapter. Then it is finshed. (I know, I know, I wirte really short Stories! LOL!) I am laughing alot today! LOL  
-Tillia 


	4. This is Goodbye......

Okay last chapter is here. Hope you like the ending. LOL  
Disclaimer: Read first chapters.  
  
Elome stayed in Rivendell for two more weeks. In that time Micah and Elome grew a brother-sister Relationship, but ' Tadban ' never told Micah his true name, and he never told her about his past.   
In the last few days that Elome was there Micah noticed how often He went off alone. He was thinking of his sister. Sitting alone out among the garden, there he relived the moment of when he saw the orc attack the little village outside of Mirkwood. He saw once again the face of his sister. Lovely, fair, light-brown curls and green eyes. Green eyes full of fear. They ran and she was falling behind,  
"Elome wait! Wait! I am slipping......Ahhhh!"  
He rember her falling in the darkness of the woods and him calling her name,  
'Rosaline! Rosa!'  
And her calling back  
"Elome! Help!.....I can't...."  
"Tadban? Are you okay?" A soft a hand touched his arm, Micah was at his side."You looked like you've seen a ghost...."  
Elome smiled weakly, "No. I'm just tired. Good night."  
  
Early the next day Elome packed his bags put back on his tattered green tunic and left Rivendell. But he got no farther that where he met Micah when Micah her-self came rideing up on Caspain. Elome smiled sadly, his Sea-blue eyes twinkleing,  
"If I may ask why were you out in the woods?"  
Micah smiled back,  
"No real reason, just wanted to say good-bye to an friend."  
Elome nodded,  
"Very funny."  
Micah laughed between falling tears,  
" I can't make you stop. Just tell me, When will you come back, Tadban?"  
"Don't know...When I can."  
Micah nodded,  
"Then this is good-bye, I geuss."  
Elome nodded again and turned. Never looking back he walked away with tears in his eyes knowing that he'd problay never see the young human girl who had been his second sister. Micah wached him till he was out of sight then wiped a tear from her eye and went home.  
  
A few weeks later Micah sat on her bed reading a little brown leather book. It was an old book. A tale of a jorney of a Elf who travled all over Middle-Earth, the same little book she had read out in the woods when she met Elome. She turned to the last page where the elf had signed his name. Frist written in a languae she didn't understand where 5 letters, then written in Elvish with the same flowing hand that the rest of the books was written was ' Tadban ', She smiled.  
Thunder rolled out-side and rain poured down. Her balcony doors were open and her white curtain blew in the strong wind. Micah felt a chill go up her back as the thunder rolled again the the wind blew harder. She pulled a navy blue shawl across her white elven dress, as she went to close the doors.   
As she did she saw a figure run through the rain. She ran down the steps to the front door. She opened the door and there stood a lady-elf.  
She had cringled Light-brown hair and Emerald green eyes and fair skin. They stood there for a moment her Green eyes meeting Micah's soft brown ones. Micah smiled,  
"I am Micah Evenland, Welcome to Rivendell."  
The Elf sighed and smiled back,  
"That's good. I am Rosaline. Thank you, Micah."  
Then a twinkle came into Rosaline's Emerald green eyes. That small twinkle reminded Micah of anthor Elf, one with Sea-blue eyes.   
"Rosaline? You wouldn't know a Tadban would you?"  
Rosaline shook her head curls bobbing every-where.  
"No...Why?"  
Micah motioned her inside shrugging,  
"No real reason just wondering"  
  
Okay this is the end chapter.Last one. I know I know I probaly left it at a bad spot but it all there is. Now I am working on Part 1 so Get ready! (Hint: It is going to be a legolas romance. I know I know!) And no I am not a legy fan girl. Blah! I am wirtting for a friend.  
Tillia 


End file.
